


Happy birthday

by Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Tumblr Sexy Times [8]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Juno usually broods through his birthday. This time, Peter has other plans. Sexy plans.





	Happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinktober prompt 21: sixty-nine ;)  
> sorry for the title. I wouldnt be me if those were suddenly good

“Hey, um Peter?” Juno says as they enter his dingy little flat.

“Yes, love?” And why does he have to make Juno’s heart jump every time he opens his mouth, Juno will never know.

“It was… a nice birthday gift, tonight. So um, thank…”

“Oh well, you do know I’m not quite finished with your gifts, right?”

“I…”

Juno doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Peter has him against the door and he is just  _ravaging_ his mouth.  
Not that he’s complaining.

“Juno.” Says Peter, sounding breathless and maybe a bit drunk and oh so perfect. Fuck what did Juno do to deserve this man. “I’m gonna give you the  _best_  presents. I love you so  _much_.”

Juno’s moan gets muffled by Peter’s mouth again. Hands begin to travel, back and forth between them, unbuttoning vests, unbuckling belts, until Juno’s torso is uncovered and Peter’s pants have pooled around his feet.

Juno rolls them around, taking his turn pinning Peter against the wall, so he can bring one of the thief’s long leg around him, feeling the soft skin and lean muscles coil around him, a perfect weapon, beautiful and deadly. God, Peter could kill him with his legs - both literally and figuratively - and Juno would die happy.

He moans when Peter’s mouth latches onto his neck, biting and kissing a mark into it, something to remember him by whenever he can’t drown Juno in sensations. He maps Peter’s body with his hands, hoping every time he’ll manage to remember every inch, every crevice so he can find Peter again in his dreams, restituted in his entirety to keep him company when the nights are dark and stretching.  
Hoping every time he’ll never manage; hoping there will always be valleys of Peter’s skin he still has to discover.

Peter’s mouth travels from his neck to his ear, then back to his mouth, playfully nipping at his lips.

He rolls them again, and Juno finds himself with his back against the wall.

“I plan on making you feel  _very_  good, Juno.”

He takes Juno’s hands in his, making them trace the line of his bare legs, making him feel his thighs, his ass, moaning seductively when he encourages Juno to tighten his hold on him.  
Juno’s face must be flaming at this point, which is probably why Peter is doing it.

Peter lets go of Juno’s hands, giving him a small kiss and a wink before slowly sinking down in front of Juno’s body. He lets his hands run on the detective’s tights, slowly pulling his pants down.

Juno comes out of his daze when delicate fingers slip into his panties.

“Wait, no.”

Peter immediately stops, looking up as he rubs Juno’s ankle in a comforting pattern.

“Something wrong, love?”

“No! I mean, no. I just…  _I_  wanted to… do that.” He finishes lamely.

The embarrassment is worth it to see the way Peter’s eyes glaze over for an instant, before he blinks himself out of it, looking at Juno’s mostly covered erection with a slight frown.

“But…”

“My birthday, remember? I get to do what I want, right?”

Peter rolls his eyes in a petulant expression Juno is pretty sure comes from  _him_ , and gets up, placing both arms around Juno’s neck to cage him in.

“Anything for my wonderful lady.” He murmurs against Juno’s lips. “But I do wish you’d let me take care of  _you_  sometimes.”

Juno hums as he chases his lips. Peter surrenders easily.

Peter makes a slight sound of surprise when Juno takes hold of his thighs – his wonderful, gorgeous thighs – to lift him up. Peter is slightly taller than Juno, but he’s lean and light like a bird, and while Juno may be a bit rusty, he still has enough muscle to carry his lover to their bed. And if their landing is less than graceful, well, Peter doesn’t seem to mind. He chuckles as he cups Juno’s face, his legs still keeping him caged in.

“What a bold move, mister detective.”

“Well, I have to stay in shape to catch up to the criminals around here. Rumor has it there’s a master thief in town.”

Peter’s smile is wide and toothy, but he also looks hopelessly fond as he caresses Juno’s nape.

“Really? My, you better catch him then.”

“I like to think I did.”

“You really did.” Peter whispers as he pulls Juno down to kiss him again.

Juno forgets a bit about his arousal as they kiss, deep and slow. The fire in his veins becomes a satisfying warmth, settling itself deep in his stomach, under his ribs, flooding in his limbs like liquid love.  
Which is why he doesn’t except Peter to suddenly roll them around and pin him to the bed.

“You…!”

Peter chuckles and kisses him.

“ _I_  am going to take care of  _you_ , Juno. But I can… accept a bit of reciprocity.”

He levels himself up to sit on Juno’s chest. His red, laced panties beginning to show a wet spot in their middle. Juno’s breath catches in his throat.

He somehow isn’t expecting it when Peter turns around, showing him a spectacular vision of his ass, as he bends down, and mouths at Juno’s hard-on through his clothing.

“I thought you wanted to use your mouth on me, Juno. The proposition had me quite tempted, you know.”

Juno can hear Peter’s smirk, so he doesn’t feel too bad about the way he pulls on his waist, to bring his crotch right over his head. He reveals in the surprised sound Peter makes when he pulls his panties down, and eagerly brings Peter’s opening down to this mouth.

A shudder runs down Peter’s thighs, and Juno hums, pleased as Peter’s legs close around his head, encouraging him to run the tip of his tongue along Peter’s wet lips up to his cock.

Peter groans very audibly at this, grinding down into Juno’s face.

“Juno…”

“And here I thought you intended to take care of me.” Juno teases, between two thorough explorations of Peter’s most sensitive zones.

Peter’s huff actually sounds somewhat frustrated with Juno as he abruptly tears the detective underpants away and wastes no time in putting his mouth around his erection.

Juno moans into Peter’s crotch, which seems to spur the thief on. Peter’s mouth is soft and wet, but the way he guides Juno into it is firm and sure, and Juno forgets himself a bit, letting Peter’s gentle rocking motions over his face guide his own ministrations. He moans when Peter grabs his legs to make him spread them. He feels a finger trace his cock, from top to bottom, traveling down, down, until it reaches his asshole and circles it. Peter’s finger is slick with what Juno can only assume is his own spit and Juno’s precum, and the thought only makes him shiver and buck into Peter’s mouth.

Peter’s chuckle is as smug as it gets, so Juno decides to try and use his own fingers, putting one hand over one of Peter’s buttocks to softly kneads it in a way he knows his lover loves, and breaches Peter’s wet opening with two fingers of the other, sucking harder on Peter’s cock as he does so. They both moan, echoes of pleasure echoes rippling between one another.  
Soon, Juno loses himself in the pleasure, conscious only of Peter’s smell, Peter’s skin, Peter’s mouth and Peter’s voice, around him, on him, in him. They’re both writhing on the bed, entangled with each other in a ferocious, delicious competition.

Peter, unsurprisingly, wins. Peter always wins. He finds Juno’s prostate quickly with his fingers, pressing down on it until Juno can only breathe through his open mouth, can only try and buck into his lover hot mouth, until Juno buries his face in the juncture of Peter tights to moan his release.

He may be blacking out for an instant during the process, because it feels as tough Peter’s mouth is back on his in an instant.

“Juno.” He breathes, and he sounds hungry and desperate, grinding into Juno’s hand.

The kiss is deep and ravenous, and Juno arche into it, give resistance for Peter to feel against.

“Let me… come on Peter, I can…”

Juno’s pleads are interrupted when Peter clambers up to him, barely letting Juno time to adjust before he is thrusting into his mouth. He grinds down, forcing Juno to open and swallow around him, doing his best to participate in Peter’s pleasure. It’s not long before Peter gives a last shudder over him, whispering Juno’s name like a prayer.

“And to say I was supposed to please you, detective…” Comments Peter playfully, stretching back to lay on top of Juno. “You never cease to amaze me, Juno.” He kisses Juno full on the mouth, undulating against him like a satisfied cat.

“You can take care of me some more if you want.” Juno finally says, trying and most likely failing at being seductive. “I’ll just need a shower first. I’m pretty sure I have come in my  _hair_.”

Peter only chuckles, and settles more comfortably on his chest.  
Looks like they’re in for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not transmac myself and its my first time writing porn with a transmac character. I’ve asked friends to direct me in my endeavour, but if you think it can be improved, I’d be happy to take your advice!
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Cyd
> 
> PS: This series will be marked as completed bc with tumblr's death I probably wont post much content there anymore. I will of course write more fics, and explicit fics in the future but I'll post them directly on AO3. If you guys have any prompts for some sexiness - in this fandom or in any you think i might know - you can put them in the comment and I'll be happy to do them when I can <3


End file.
